legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 13/Transcript
Part 13 (Nevada is seen puting her pendant is a machine. She then absorbs all the energy inside it. In other parts of the Multi-Universe, everyone is seen arguing with each other. In Bikini Bottom, Spongebob and Sandy see the commotion and then they immediately leave. In Los Santos, Ryuko Matoi, Numbuh 1, Markiplier, and Jacksepticeye see what's happening and they leave the area themselves. In Republic City, Korra, Sora Takenouchi, and Woods, who regained his youth and ability to use his legs somehow, leave Air Temple Island. In Zurich, Gideon, Sam Fisher, and Ben Tennyson depart on a Pelican. And finally at the Cambridge Police station, Tommy Oliver is seen speaking to Scribe Haylen.) Tommy: I need to get going, Haylen. Haylen: Something wrong? Tommy: Just something I need to take care of. (Back where Nevada is, she finishes absorbing the energy and the exhales.) Nevada: Yes. I feel more powerful than I ever have been! Now I can find that last Siren! (To Tucker and Flash) Oh boys! Tucker: Whatcha want, hot stuff? Nevada: Go get Aria Blaze for me. I have to take care of some... business with Lothor. Flash: Yes. (The two leave. Back on Lothor's ship, Lothor looks at the activity the Nevada's caused.) Lothor: Nevada is making quite a stir. We'll be rid of the Order soon enough. (Nevada arrives.) Lothor: Nevada. I've seen what you've been doing. Soon, nothing will stand in our way! Nevada: Actually, it's just gonna be me. Zurgane: What? Lothor: What are you saying? Nevada: I'm saying I'm here to destroy you, banish your army, and replace it with my Nightmare Animatronics. Lothor: You wouldn't dare! Without me, you wouldn't have come this far!! Nevada: And I do appreaciate your help, noob. But now, I've proven to be much more powerful than you. Lothor: Keep thinking that all you want. But you've just reached the end of the line!! Zurgane! Kelzaks! DESTROY HER!!! Zurgane: Yes sir! Nevada: I don't think so! (Nevada summons numerous portals, causing Zurgane, Choobo, and the Kelzaks to fall into them.) Nevada: Looks like it's just you and me, Lothor. (Lothor charges to attack Nevada. He attacks, but Nevada still stands unfazed.) Nevada: (Smirks) That didn't hurt! (Nevada gathers dark energy, fires it at Lothor, and destroys him.) Nevada: Looks like your luck ran out, Lothor. Now my Nightmare Animatronics, RISE!!!! (The numerous Nightmare Freddys, Chicas, Bonnies, Foxys, and Fredbears all arise as Nevada takes them back to Earth. Once back to the surface, Nevada detonates Lothor's ship.) Nevada: NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!!! (Aria and Kane are seen in a car headed towards the Order's spaceport.) Aria: Remind me again why we are heading for a spaceport? Kane: Nevada is targeting you. We won't let her get her hands on you. Aria: But I want to stay and stop her! Kane: I understand you upset about what happened to Sonata, but do you really thing she'd want you to go and get yourself killed like this? Aria: No... Kane: We'll stop Nevada and the Nightmare Forces,don't worry. Just for now need to- (Kane suddenly stops the car. They see Tucker, Flash, and some Nightmare Animatronic's blocking their way. The get out of the car.) Aria: What do you want?! Flash: You're coming with us! Kane: No she's not! (Kane pulls out her gun and starts shooting. Tucker's sword blocks the bullets. Tucker starts advance with Flash while she keeps shooting. Then we she has to reload, Flash hits with powerful punch, then Tucker sweeps her off the ground. Tucker and Flash turn their attention to Aria.) Tucker: Come on, Aria. Nevada's waiting. Aria: Screw you! (Throws a punch at Tucker, who grabs her fist and then other her arm) Hey! Let go of me! (Get's lifted up and being carried on Tucker's shoulder) Put me down! Put me down, damn it!! Flash: We have Aria. Let's go. (Kane, unable to get up, watches as Tucker, Flash and the Nightmare Animatronic's take off with a struggling Aria) Kane: NO!! (Back at base.....) Mich: I.. I don't believe this! What the hell?! What's wrong with her?!! Cal: What? Mich: Nevada just betrayed Lothor. She has her own personal army of nightmare animatronics. Kane: (Comms) The is Agent Rachel Kane! The enemy just captured Aria! Cal: Weren't you getting her outta here? Kane: Yes, but Flash and Tucker became to powerful for me to handle! Mich: Damn it!! (Meanwhile, Nevada is at Freddy Fazbear's, where the Nightmare Forces are making more Nightmare Animatronics. She is looking at everything being prepared. She hears the door opens. Tucker, who's still carring Aria, enters with Flash) Aria: (Growls, struggling to get free) PUT ME DOWN NOW!! Tucker: All right then. (Tosses Aria near Nevada) Present for you, babe. Nevada: (Turns around) Ah, Aria Blaze. Perfect. Thank you so much for doing this the both of you. (Kisses Tucker and then Flash) Flash: Ya see? She wants me. Tucker: I told you! She's mine! Flash: When this is over I'm gonna- Nevada: How about you both shut the hell up and get out!? Me and teh siren need to be alone. Have a little girl talk. Tucker: Uh sure. Whatever you say. Flash: As you wish. (Tucker and Flash leave. Nevada turns to Aria, who tries to hit her with a punch. Nevada catches the punch easy, and flips Aria on the ground) Nevada: You are just as weak as the other two sirens. Aria: You will pay for this. You killed Sonata. I may have thought she was annoying... But damn it she was all I had left! Now I'm all alone.... Nevada: ....... You're not the only one, dear. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts